


An Unexpected Arrangement (KyoyaxReader)

by AbsMarie14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: This is a story about a wealthy, female reader who attends Ouran High School. You are in the same class as Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh, but your paths don't cross until your father demands that you become close to Tamaki for the purpose of furthering your family's fashion business. Instead, you become close with the Shadow King himself: Kyoya Ootori.





	1. Proposal

You looked in the mirror, tears in your (e/c) eyes. You brought up a wet washcloth and placed it on top of the bloody gash below your right eye. _This will most certainly scar,_ you thought to yourself. But that was not the reason for the tears. 

~

_“How dare you defy me! I am your father, young lady, and you will do as I ask!” Your father’s eyes flashed in anger before he struck you with the back of his hand, the bulky ring on his middle finger leaving a burning sensation in its wake._

_You fell to the floor, clutching your cheek. “Fine. I will speak with him today, sir.”_

_Your father grunted in response. “Of course you will. And if you do not succeed, the punishment will be more dire than a mere slap on the cheek.” He walked away briskly, leaving you to look up at your mother. Her eyes met yours briefly before she looked down at the floor and followed your father out of the room._

~

“(Y/n)? May I come in?” Your mother’s voice interrupted your recollection and you opened the door to the bathroom. She looked down at you tenderly as she entered. “I’m sorry, dear. I tried to talk to your father, but he won’t budge.” 

You nodded. “I just don't understand how I'm supposed to do this. Tamaki and I don't even run in the same circles.” 

Your mother took the washcloth from your hand and dabbed at the scarlet wound delicately. “You're smart, (y/n). I know you'll figure something out.” After finishing with the washcloth, she took your makeup bag from the top drawer. “I can help you cover this. Put on your dress first and I’ll take care of it.” 

Needless to say, your mother was your favorite parent. She was always kind and considerate, always there to talk if you needed to vent about a bad day or gush over something good that had happened. She was your only ally considering your father only cared about the success of his clothing business. Everything revolved around profit for him, even his own family. The only reason he married your mother was because she owned a large part of an American clothing brand.

That was why he wanted you to woo Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki’s father was the chairman of Ouran Academy, the private high school you attended. Your father wanted you to seduce Tamaki and use a romantic relationship with him to influence Mr. Suoh into a business relationship with your family. If you succeeded, Ouran’s sole uniform retailer would be (L/n) Company. And that would make your father even wealthier than he already was. 

Though you were in the same year as Tamaki, you’d never actually talked to the blonde. You knew about him through his reputation as the founder and president of the Ouran Host Club. He was also one of your academic competitors, along with Kyoya Ootori. The three of you held the top three spots in the 2nd year class; Tamaki’s dramatic, flirtatious personality overshadowed his extreme intelligence. The two of you were neck in neck for the second best GPA underneath Kyoya. It actually annoyed you that Tamaki could slack off as he did and still surpass you in grades by a hundredth of a point. 

These thoughts ran through your mind as you made your way to Music Room 3. Before walking in, you smoothed out your (h/c) locks and your yellow uniform dress. Hopefully the scarlet mark on your cheek wasn’t as visible to everyone else as it was to you. 

As soon as you opened the door, you were greeted with the sight of seven young men dressed in various, brightly colored anime cosplays. You recognized Tamaki in the middle of the group. He wore a braided blonde wig and a red jacket; his right hand, somehow made to look like metal, gave away his portrayal of Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist._

“Well hello there, darling (y/n). Welcome to the Host Club.” Tamaki stood and walked over to you. “Come to partake of our services?” His blue eyes sparkled playfully.

It took every ounce of your patience not to roll your eyes at the “king” of the Host Club. Instead, you looked up at Tamaki and batted your eyelashes flirtatiously. “I have. Particularly yours, Tamaki.” 

Your blonde classmate raised an eyebrow slightly and extended his hand to you. “I see. Allow me to escort you to a table, my lady.” 

You placed your hand in his, playing the typical host club guest to a T. You looked at the other hosts as you walked. Kyoya’s outfit was the only other one that you recognized. He wore a black coat with tails and matching dress pants. A black tie with a perfect Windsor knot stood out against the white shirt and vest beneath the coat. His slender hands were covered by delicate white gloves, one hand scribbling away at his notebook hurriedly as his grey-brown eyes watched you closely. Sebastian Michaelis from _Black Butler_ was a fitting character for Kyoya Ootori to cosplay. He nodded to you when your eyes met. “Good morning, Miss (l/n).”

 _He looks more handsome than usual,_ you thought as you turned away from Kyoya’s piercing stare. You blushed at the random thought, though it probably worked well with the show you were putting on for Tamaki.

+++

Over the course of the next few weeks, you frequented the Host Club as Tamaki’s regular guest. You tried to come during the early morning so that you wouldn’t have to compete with the other females for Tamaki’s attention. It worked well. He doted on you and even talked to you outside of the club. You also became close with the other members since they didn’t have anything else to do when you were the only guest around. 

Hikaru and Kaoru constantly teased Tamaki, which kept you laughing all the time. You appreciated their mischievousness and loved seeing Tamaki’s dramatic reactions. Honey-senpai always brought you the best sweets when you were around. At first you thought it was weird that he acted like a child even though he was a year older than you. But his personality grew on you after a few visits. Mori-senpai rarely talked to you, but he was always polite when he did. Haruhi seemed to be the only normal one and you liked that about him. Though there was something...weird about the relationship between him and Tamaki; you couldn’t put your finger on it. 

And then there was Kyoya. 

You swore his eyes followed you around each day you visited. Though you also found yourself sneaking glances at him as well. The few times you caught him looking elsewhere he was scribbling something in his notebook or typing furiously on his laptop. Other than the constant watching, the only words he ever spoke to you consisted of a polite “good morning” or “hello (y/n)” in that cool voice of his. 

So you were left a bit flustered the one morning you walked into the Host Club and found Kyoya alone. 

“Good morning, (y/n).” Kyoya glanced up at you from his computer, eyes flashing behind his glasses. 

You colored slightly. “Hi, Kyoya. Where are the others?” 

The Shadow King placed his chin on top of his folded hands, still staring at you. “They haven’t arrived yet. You are a bit early, after all.” 

“Right,” you chuckled nervously, walking over to the couch where Kyoya sat. You lowered yourself onto the opposite end delicately as Kyoya turned his attention back to his laptop. 

After what felt like several minutes of Kyoya’s steady typing, he spoke again. “I know what you’re doing.” 

You looked over at your dark-haired classmate, heart racing. “What are you talking about?” you scoffed in an attempt to brush off his remark. 

“I am no fool, (y/n). You know better than that.” He shut his laptop and moved closer to you. 

You sighed. “What exactly do you know, Kyoya?”

Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You’re trying to get close to Tamaki for your father’s clothing business. He wants you to use a relationship with Tamaki to broker a uniform deal with President Suoh.” His hand reached up to touch the scar on your cheek. “And he will abuse you further if you don’t succeed.” 

You pulled away from his touch, looking down at your lap. “When did you figure all of this out?”

“It took me a few days to investigate and research. And after that, I just watched you. Your behavior here versus the way you behave in class proved that everything was an act,” Kyoya said matter-of-factly. 

You looked at him again. “Do the others know?”

Kyoya nodded once. “Indeed. I spoke with them about it yesterday after you left.” 

“So what now? Am I banned from the Host Club?” you asked, your eyes challenging his unreadable stare. 

Kyoya chuckled and waved his hand as if shooing away a bothersome fly. “Of course not. We’re going to help you.” 

You furrowed your brows together in confusion. “‘We’?” 

“Tamaki will speak to his father about the uniform deal. Hikaru and Kaoru will do the same with their mother about a collaboration between your father’s fashion company and hers. And I will see if any of the Ootori businesses could benefit from a deal with your father.” 

You folded your hands across your chest. “And what will it cost me? I know you rarely do things for free, Kyoya.” 

Kyoya smirked again. “You are a sharp one, (y/n). But my price is simple: become my regular guest instead of Tamaki’s.” 

“I didn’t think you entertained,” you replied, trying to ignore the heat rising to your cheeks. 

He pushed up his glasses again, the smirk still present on his thin lips. “There’s a first time for everything, right?”


	2. Kyoya's Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I was having a bit of writer's block. /: Anyways, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of the storyline so far! <3 Thanks for your continued support!

You sat at a table with Kyoya as the other hosts began to trickle into Music Room 3. “Good morning, dear (y/n),” Tamaki said, his blue eyes sincere as he bowed dramatically. “I presume Kyoya has filled you in on the good news?”

You smiled up at the blonde, relieved that he didn't treat you any differently. “He did. Thank you, Tamaki. I’m sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start.” 

Tamaki shook his head. “Nonsense, princess! You have no reason to apologize! We are happy to help you in any way.” He turned to Kyoya, then. “Take good care of her, my friend.”

You watched Kyoya closely, curious of how he would react. He inclined his head to the Host Club’s king, a small smile on his thin lips. “Don’t worry, Tamaki. I am still a host, remember?” 

Kyoya’s answer sent a chill down your spine. And you didn’t know if it was a good chill or a bad one. “Would you like some tea, (y/n)?” Kyoya’s smooth voice pulled you out of your thoughts. 

You focused your attention on the dark-haired host sitting across from you and nodded once. After returning your nod with one of his own, he stood and straightened out his blue uniform blazer before crossing the room in long, even strides. A few girls that he passed greeted him shyly to which he responded with a “hello, ladies” and a bow of his head. However, he continued on to the tea table purposefully. You watched with amusement as he walked back, noticing his eyes roll subtly when Haruhi walked in front of him, the Hitachiin twins following closely behind as they teased him over something. 

Kyoya managed to make it back to you, the tea cup and saucer unscathed. You quickly averted your eyes when he returned, staring at the garish pink walls of the music room. “Your tea, (y/n).” 

You turned to accept the tea, smiling. “Thank you.” You blew the steaming beverage a few times before taking a sip, sighing as the warm liquid slid down your throat. 

The Shadow King sent you a small smile and started typing away on his laptop again. You eyed him as you drank your tea, watching his eyes dart back and forth as he read whatever was on the screen. Was he ignoring you? Did he actually not know how to entertain since he rarely had guests? You highly doubted that; Kyoya was always good at speaking and knew how to charm people. You’d seen him do it before. So why did he choose to stare at his screen instead of attend to his only paying guest? Especially when he was the one that requested this?

“It seems that you have something on your mind,” Kyoya said. He looked straight at you now. 

You shifted nervously in your seat but looked into Kyoya’s eyes directly. “Well, I just think you should be entertaining me. After all I am paying for this service.” 

“Hm.” Kyoya smirked and closed his laptop, placing it on the small table in front of the two of you. He pushed up his glasses before speaking again. “You’re right. I should make the most of your investment. What did you think of yesterday’s literature class?” 

You smiled, remembering the discussion from the previous day. It was about English literature, a topic rather close to your heart. “I really enjoyed it. Though I wish we’d spend longer than two weeks on English literature.” 

Kyoya raised one dark brow. “Oh really? Are you a connoisseur of English literature?” 

“Since my mother is from America, she introduced me to a lot of English authors and poets that she grew up on. So I have a few favorites,” you replied, finishing the rest of your tea. You carefully placed the tea cup and saucer on the table in front of Kyoya’s laptop. 

Kyoya nodded. “Naturally. How did your father feel about your mother doing that?” 

You sighed. “He made sure that I had tutors for Japanese. Japanese was always the top priority. My mother and I only speak English and read English works when he’s away.” You chuckled, remembering your childhood vividly. “I used to stay up late and read Shakespeare underneath a blanket. The lights would be off of course, so I’d use a flashlight to see.” 

Your story made Kyoya chuckle. He leaned forward to put his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together as he listened to you go on about some of your other favorite authors and poets. The two of you talked a while longer until your first class started. Instead of walking alone like you usually did, Tamaki and Kyoya accompanied you to class. You noticed a few curious stares as the three of you walked in together but decided to ignore them. Instead, you continued to converse with Tamaki about his initial fascination with Japanese culture until the teacher entered. 

The school day passed by quickly and you found yourself back in Music Room 3 once classes had ended. Tamaki had insisted that you come by to listen to a new piano piece he’d perfected. Since you appreciated music, you obliged. 

You sat next to Kyoya on the couch nearest the piano and listened attentively as Tamaki played Debussy’s most famous piece, _Clair de lune_. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai sat on the other end of the couch while the twins and Haruhi stood to the side. Tamaki played with passion and made no mistakes; you’d heard that he was a brilliant pianist, but didn’t realize exactly how brilliant until you’d listened to him play yourself. “He is so good,” you whispered to Honey-senpai, enthralled by your classmate’s talent. 

“Tama-chan is really dedicated to his music. But I wonder why he doesn't play when other guests are around; they'd love that.” The small blonde boy clutched his precious rabbit to his chest tightly, brown eyes watching Tamaki fondly. 

You chuckled. “It may be too much for the girls to know he's this talented.” 

Kyoya hummed thoughtfully beside you. “That's actually a good idea, Honey-senpai.” 

“What is it, Kyo-chan?” 

You turned your head to look at Kyoya, waiting to hear about whatever wheels were turning in his head. His long fingers delicately grasped his strong chin, eyes flashing behind his glasses. “What if we had a Host Club Musical Showcase? And then we could have a dance afterward.” 

Tamaki finished playing the piece and the six of you applauded generously. He bowed dramatically and sidled up to Haruhi. “What did you think of the piece, Haruhi?” 

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and grinned. “I thought it was beautiful, senpai.” 

You all watched as Tamaki figuratively melted on the spot, his hands clutching the sides of his face. “Did you hear that? Haruhi said it was beautiful.” His cheeks were a bit red and Haruhi looked uncomfortable as Tamaki continued to gush over his compliment. 

You narrowed your eyes at the two young men. Was Tamaki...gay?

Kyoya interrupted your thoughts and Tamaki’s meltdown. “Tamaki, what do you and the others think about the Host Club having a Musical Showcase and dance?” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea! I saw the most darling dress the other day that I thought Haruhi would look so cute in,” Tamaki replied, clasping his hands together. 

Haruhi snorted. “I’m not going to wear a dress, senpai.” 

The twins popped up with a light blue, strapless gown. “Are you sure?” they asked together. 

You shook your head at their antics. Why were they so adamant about Haruhi cross-dressing? Unless…

Once again, your train of thought was interrupted by Kyoya. “So what about the actual event? I need a firm answer today so that I can start budgeting and planning.” 

“But I don’t play an instrument or sing,” Haruhi interjected. 

Mori spoke up. “You can play the triangle.” 

The rest of the hosts nodded, murmuring their agreement. “Then it’s settled. How about this Friday evening?” Kyoya asked, scribbling away at his notebook. 

You decided to put in your own thoughts at this point. “That’s in four days, Kyoya. Can you get things together by then AND get the word out in enough time?” 

Kyoya smirked and shut his notebook with a snap. “Of course. Four days is more than enough time for my skills and resources.” 

“There’s a reason that we call him the Shadow King,” Haruhi muttered. 

You looked up at Kyoya to see that he didn’t deny Haruhi’s statement. He merely shrugged and nodded. “Haruhi’s right. As long as we’re all in agreement, I will take care of everything.” 

The other members of the Host Club voiced their assent and it was decided. 

\----------

“So will you go, (y/n)?” Your best friend Suki asked that evening. The two of you were studying for a history exam and you’d filled her in on the entire day. “It sounds like you’ve become really close with the Host Club.” 

You shrugged. “I’d like to. But I’m not sure I want to be around that many lovestruck girls.” 

Suki chuckled. “But what if Kyoya asked you?” 

“Like that would happen. You know that isn’t Kyoya’s style. What could he possibly gain from that?” You shook your head, though you thought that going as Kyoya’s date wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, lovelies! <3 Things are starting to get interesting, huh? ;) I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter and the characterizations! So feel free to leave a comment with some constructive criticism! Thanks for all your support this far!

***“Itadakimasu” is a phrase used by the Japanese before eating to signify they are thankful for the food and are going to eat it***  
(l/f/c) = least favorite color  
(f/c) = favorite color 

The day before the big Host Club Musical Showcase and dance, you sat at the table with your mother and father. Your family’s servants brought out several plates of food, much more than the three of you could eat. After the maids bowed and exited the room, the three of you picked up your chopsticks. “Itadakimasu,”* you said in unison with your parents. You served yourself some rice and fish and started picking at them with your chopsticks. 

“I have good news,” your father said. 

You placed your chopsticks on their tray and looked attentively at your father. “What happened, Father?” 

His usually stern face looked absolutely gleeful as he clasped his hands together in front of him. “President Suoh called me yesterday and asked if I would exclusively make and sell Ouran Academy’s uniforms.”

You forced your lips to turn up in a smile. “That’s wonderful, Father.”

“Isn’t it? He told me that Tamaki speaks very highly of you.” Before you could reply, your father spoke again. “But that isn’t all. I also negotiated business deals with Yuzuha Hitachiin and Yoshio Ootori.” 

Your mother looked between the two of you before her eyes rested on your father. “How wonderful. It looks like (y/n) did exactly as you asked and more.” 

Nodding, your father stood and walked over to where you sat. “I agree. So I wanted to give her this.” He pulled a black box from his jacket pocket and placed it next to your chopsticks. 

_It’s not a genuine “thank you,” but the man has to start with something I suppose,_ you thought as you opened the box to reveal a large, (l/f/c) stone with a silver chain. You inwardly grimaced but set your teeth into what you hoped looked like a genuine smile. “Oh, thank you, Father. It’s beautiful.” But it won’t look beautiful on me.

“Here. Let me put it on you.” He reached down to pick up the gaudy necklace and then quickly secured it around your neck. Your eyes met your mom’s and she smiled at you encouragingly; the look in her eyes pled for you to play along. “Let me see.” Your father turned you around to face him and grinned triumphantly at his handiwork. “I knew it would look good on you.” 

You smiled, continuing to do so until your father left the dinner table to go to work. You let out a huge sigh and felt your shoulders slump as soon as he exited the room. “I hate this color, Mom,” you said, looking down at the necklace resting against your sternum. 

Your mother nodded. “I tried to suggest something that was (f/c) but he insisted that he knew your preferences better than I do.” You saw her grimace and touch the right side of her face briefly before smiling at you sadly. “You know how your father can be.” 

“Right.” You narrowed your eyes at your mother’s gesture, one that was all-too-familiar. It appeared that your father’s “insisting” involved the same thing that had caused the fading scar under you right eye. “Mom, did something happen with Father?” 

Your mother shook her head quickly and rose from her chair. “Nothing that you need to worry about, dear. I will handle everything when the time is right.” Then, before you could ask exactly what that meant, she left the room with a chipper, “Have a good day at school, (y/n)!” 

\----------

The halls of Ouran were packed that morning, everyone bustling about the Host Club’s Showcase and dance the following day. You heard more than enough comments from hopeful girls about dancing with their favorite host; Tamaki was the most popular, of course. Though it surprised you to hear a few girls gush over Kyoya.

“Isn’t Kyoya so cute? I would love to dance with him tomorrow night!” 

“Oh yes! Me too!” 

You found yourself rolling your eyes in irritation at the conversation between the girls. They weren’t wrong, though. You thought that Kyoya was the most attractive out of the hosts for sure. But you knew him well enough to know that this type of girl didn’t appeal to him. He seemed more interested in...well, you didn’t know exactly. You were still trying to figure him out. 

These thoughts occupied your mind as you approached your classroom. “Hey (y/n).” A male voice pulled you from your thoughts and you looked up to see Jimin Lee smiling down at you. His black hair stopped around his shoulders, a few wavy strands covering his left eye. You had known Jimin for several years since he’d transferred to Ouran Middle School from a private school in Korea. The two of you had been paired together for a few class projects and his father did business with yours, so you thought of him as a friend. 

“Hey Jimin. How are you today?” You asked, returning his smile. 

The tall boy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “Good now that I’ve run into you. I wanted to ask you something.” 

You cocked your head to the side, curious. “What is it?” 

He cleared his throat and then looked directly into your eyes, his dark ones seeming to pierce your entire being. “Would you like to go to the Showcase and dance with me tomorrow night?”

You felt your face flush at the unexpected question. “Really?” 

“Really.” Jimin smiled. “I think it would be fun to go together.” 

The thought of going with Jimin wasn’t bad, but you had to admit you felt a bit disappointed that you’d have to watch Kyoya dance with girls like the two you’d overheard earlier. Though you wondered if you went with Jimin and had a good time, perhaps that would cause an interesting reaction from Kyoya. Jimin was also fun to be around so you knew it would be nice regardless of what happened with the Shadow King. Your father would be pleased, as well; he liked keeping a good relationship with his clients and believed that was partly achieved through your interactions with their children. 

Jimin’s deep voice drew you from your musings. “So, what do you think, (y/n)?” 

“Sure. It’ll be a good time.” 

Jimin’s smile grew wider. “Right. Suki is going with my friend Tadashi, so we can all take my family’s car. Can you be ready by 6 PM?” 

You smiled, excited that your friend would be by your side for the evening. “Of course.” 

It would be an interesting evening, indeed.

\---------- 

You sat across from Kyoya later that afternoon, sipping at the tea that he’d brought you upon your arrival. Even though he’d been perfectly civil toward you, you sensed some sort of annoyance behind Kyoya’s cordial act. 

“Kyoya?”

The Shadow King looked up at you, one elegant brow raised. “Yes, (y/n)?” 

You gave him a small smile. “How was your day?” 

Kyoya chuckled and allowed his eyes to fall to his notebook again. “Typical. Though there have been a few more hiccups than usual.” He wrote a few things in his notebook, glancing up at you occasionally. 

“Oh? What’s Tamaki done this time?” you asked, looking over at the Host Club’s king as he bothered Haruhi over something. You turned to look back at Kyoya and noticed that he’d put his notebook away.

He smirked in the direction of his friend before his intense eyes met yours again. “Nothing that I can’t handle.” 

_Interesting. Is he deflecting?_ you thought, outwardly nodding to acknowledge Kyoya’s remark. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments and Kyoya’s piercing stare made you look down at the tea cup and saucer you held in your hands. 

“So what answer did you give Jimin Lee?”

Your head shot up at his words but you quickly grinned to cover your surprise. “What? Your sources didn’t tell you if I accepted or not?” 

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “My sources aren’t always thorough. But I thought asking you directly would be the best way to find my answer.” 

“Hm.” So was this the “hiccup” he’d alluded to earlier? You couldn’t know for sure without a little bit of teasing. “Why do you care, Kyoya?” 

At this point the rest of the guests had left for the day, so the other hosts listened to your conversation with Kyoya intently. Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind their senpai after you’d asked your question. “Yeah, Kyoya-senpai. Why do you care?” they asked in unison. 

Kyoya waved the twins away. “I do keep tabs on our guests. It’s our job to make sure that they are treated well inside and outside of the Host Club.” 

“You are absolutely right, Kyoya; we must protect our guests! After all, we are their knights in shining armor!” Tamaki raised a fist into the air as if he were holding a sword. Honey-senpai did the same from atop Mori-senpai’s shoulders, only he was holding Usa-chan in the air instead. 

Haruhi and Kyoya rolled their eyes nearly in unison, making you chuckle. “Well, for everyone’s information, I accepted Jimin.” 

Everyone looked directly at Kyoya, their eyes wide. Kyoya shrugged in response and opened his notebook again to scribble something down before looking up at you again. “I see. Well, you should at least save your favorite host a dance.” His cool voice had a playful undertone to it. That coupled with his smirk spurred you to further mischief. 

“Right.” You turned around to look at Haruhi. “Haruhi, would you save me a dance tomorrow evening?” 

The twins snorted, covering their mouths to keep from laughing outright. Haruhi looked like a deer in the headlights, his brown eyes larger than usual. “Uh, of course, (y/n).” 

You smiled at him and turned to face Kyoya. His face was unreadable, chin raised and lips pursed. “Touche, (y/n).” 

Bowing your head slightly, you stood and started to walk toward the large double doors. “I’ll see you boys at the showcase tomorrow night.” You threw a smile over your shoulder before walking out of the music room. _Check, Kyoya._


	4. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, my dears! This chapter gave me some serious grief and it’s almost double what I normally write. So I hope that makes up for how overdue it is. :) I am so thankful for your comments, kudos, and encouragement. Please continue to read and enjoy! <3

You walked into the large ballroom at 6:15, your arm through Jimin’s. Several eyes followed the two of you as you walked down the aisle between the white chairs that had been set up. “I just love it when people stare at me,” you murmured sarcastically. 

Jimin chuckled. “You look beautiful. How can they not stare?” 

You looked up to see him smiling down at you, his dark eyes twinkling. You returned his smile and felt your cheeks heat up a bit. “Thank you.” You looked back down to smooth out your (f/c), lace dress with your free hand. 

“Where would you like to sit?” he asked as the two of you walked further down the middle aisle. The chairs closest to the stage were already taken by several hopeful girls; you could almost see the hearts in their eyes as they stared at the stage. You fought the urge to roll your eyes as you noticed the two Kyoya fangirls from the day before sitting on the row closest to the stage. Instead, you tried to find a few empty seats in the middle of the sections. 

You pointed in the direction of a few chairs on the end of the fifth row. “How about those two?” 

Jimin nodded and escorted you to the seats you’d pointed out. Despite the fact that you weren’t on the first row, the seats were actually pretty good. You could see the stage well and noted each instrument carefully. The piano in the center would be played by Tamaki, of course. An upright double bass sat to the right of the piano, Hikaru’s signature light blue rose sticking out of one of the sound holes. You presumed the seat next to the bass would be where Kaoru sat to play his violin. Haruhi’s triangle was set up next to Kaoru’s place, something you were sure the twins were ecstatic over. To the left of the piano was a huge bass drum; surprisingly, this instrument would be played by Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai’s black acoustic guitar was leaned against his counterpart’s drum. The beautiful cello that Kyoya would play came next in the line-up, his instrument closest to the edge of the stage. 

Many other chairs and accompanying instruments were set up around the stage. It appeared the Host Club would be playing alongside a full-fledged orchestra. 

“So which piece are you most excited to hear?” Jimin’s voice pulled you from your observation of the stage. You turned to look at him and he held out a fancy program. “I really like Debussy, so I’m stoked for _Clair de Lune.”_

You took the program from his hand and skimmed down the list of songs. You weren’t familiar with all of the pieces, but had to admit the one that jumped out at you had Kyoya’s and Tamaki’s names side by side. “I think Beethoven’s Cello Sonata number 3 looks the most interesting. I’ve never heard the piece before, but it will be unique to see Kyoya and Tamaki work together to perform. And I love to hear songs that showcase the cello in general.” 

Before Jimin could respond, the lights in the room dimmed a bit and the Host Club walked onto the stage from both sides. They were all dressed to the nines in black tail coats and trousers, each young man wearing his signature color in the form of a bowtie. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of Kyoya as he took the microphone from the center of the stage and spoke into it. Despite the bright lights shining onto the stage, his eyes found your face in the crowd instantly before he looked out over the rest of the audience. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Host Club’s Musical Showcase.” 

He paused to allow the audience to applaud, smiling broadly at the enthusiastic response. “We would like to also welcome the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra and its conductor.” A large number of men and women dressed in black began to fill the seats surrounding the stage, the sound of instruments and applause intermingling. A very important looking elderly gentleman joined the Host Club on the stage and returned their bows of respect.

Kyoya turned to face the audience once again. “Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the pieces we’ve prepared for you.” 

The conductor replaced the boys at the front of the stage and each member sat in their designated spot. The entire musical ensemble looked to the conductor, awaiting his signal for them to raise their instruments. Then they moved in unison, ready to play. The conductor led them through the entire hour’s set with energy and passion; the ensemble played beautifully under his direction. 

But it was the Host Club that you kept your eyes on. Each member was truly a master at their instrument, their faces screwed up slightly in concentration; Haruhi’s triangle parts made you smile each time they rang out. Though it was Kyoya that held your attention eighty percent of the time. His graceful fingers moved up and down the neck of the cello so fluidly that it was comparable to any professional performance you’d seen. You especially enjoyed his piece with Tamaki.

No matter how hard you tried to focus on the other members during their solo pieces, your eyes constantly strayed to Kyoya. More than once Kyoya’s eyes met yours and you quickly refocused on another Host Club member. It was like a game of cat and mouse, really. 

At the conclusion of the showcase, the members of the Host Club and orchestra took their bows as the audience applauded; more than a few squeals pierced straight through the clapping. Kyoya took the microphone once again and bade everyone to sit down again. “Thank you very much for your attendance. We hope that you enjoyed the showcase as much as we enjoyed performing for you.” The girls in the audience sighed and “aw-ed” audibly at his comment. Once that died down, Kyoya spoke again. “Before we move into the dance portion of the evening, I’d like everyone to look under their chairs for a piece of paper with a number on it.” 

You found yourself bending over with the rest of the audience to find exactly what Kyoya said: a large piece of paper with a random number written in fancy ink. Your number happened to be 14. The audience’s volume grew as each person found their number and chattered excitedly to the person next to them. 

“Our King will draw three numbers at random and the lucky young ladies,” Kyoya paused mid-sentence to clear his throat, “or gentlemen will have the first dance with any one of their choice.” The Shadow King smirked in your direction, more than likely acknowledging that Jimin was one of the few males there. “And remember, “any one” includes the Host Club. We’re here at your service.”

Tamaki sashayed forward and placed a hand on his brow, striking his signature, princely pose. “It will be so hard to pick only three of our lovely guests!” He sighed dramatically and put his hand into the bowl Kyoya held. “Just know it’s not personal, my dears.” 

The Host Club’s King shuffled the papers around a few times before picking three out. “The lucky numbers are: 101, 55, and 8! Please come to the front of the stage if your number was called!” 

Several squeals erupted from the audience as two girls ran up to the space in between the stage and the first row of chairs. You rolled your eyes when you saw that the first girl happened to be one half of the pair of girls that had been fangirling over Kyoya. _Of course,_ you thought. But who was the owner of the third number?

You looked up to see Jimin stand and take the spot next to the two girls, his face a bit pink. He looked at you and smiled, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. You returned his smile with an encouraging thumbs up. Inwardly, you knew he would pick you; he had asked you to be his date after all. 

Tamaki clapped his hands together twice and the curtain behind the orchestra started to lift, revealing a polished dance floor. The orchestra began to play a waltz and Tamaki motioned for the chosen audience members to choose their partners. “The first dance is yours.” 

As you suspected, Jimin made his way over to you and extended his hand. “Would you like to dance, (y/n)?” 

You stood and took his outstretched hand, smiling. “Of course.” 

Jimin led you to the dance floor and the two of you clasped hands lightly. Your free hands rested on the other’s shoulder, a generous space between your bodies. As the two of you moved across the dance floor, you noticed Kyoya dancing with his fangirl out of the corner of your eye. A pleasant smile was plastered on his face; you could tell it wasn’t a genuine one. 

“So what’s going on between you and Ootori?” Jimin’s voice snapped your attention back to him, his voice nonchalant. 

You felt your cheeks turn warm but chuckled in an attempt to play off his question. “What do you mean?” 

Jimin smiled. “Don’t play coy. I notice your interactions with him.” 

“Interactions?” You followed Jimin’s lead through the simple waltz steps. You’d had formal dance lessons, so the dance came to you easily. As much as you'd fought your parents on it as a child, you were grateful in that moment; it enabled you to be attentive to the conversation without stumbling. 

Jimin nodded. “Yeah. He definitely talks to you more than he does anyone else. Except Tamaki, maybe.” 

You raised an eyebrow and your eyes slowly slid to Kyoya again. “I guess Kyoya and I are friends. But there’s nothing else to it.” After a few seconds, you looked back up at Jimin. “Why are you so interested?” 

“I had a hunch.” Jimin sighed and looked away for a moment. “I’ve also had a thing for you for a while, but I know when to back off.” 

The revelation wasn’t a complete surprise; you weren’t dense. But you also never expected him to admit it so forwardly. “Jimin…” you trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

Jimin chuckled and shook his head as his dark eyes met yours again. “Don’t worry, I’ve come to terms with it. And I’m perfectly happy just being your friend.” He squeezed your hand reassuringly. “But maybe you should re-evaluate your relationship with Kyoya and see what it really is.” 

“Hm.” You looked over Jimin’s shoulder to watch Kyoya dance. It was honestly one of the most graceful things you’d ever witnessed. You’d never pegged Kyoya as much of a dancer, but boy were you wrong. He flowed across the floor with ease, the tails of his coat flapping with every turn. “Maybe,” you answered out loud, though it was more for yourself. 

Jimin didn’t respond, only led you throughout the remainder of the dance. After the song ended the two of you headed toward the refreshment table to grab a few snacks and drinks. Honey-senpai stood next to the dessert end of the table, Mori-senpai close behind. “Hi (y/n)-chan! Are you having a good time?” 

You smiled at the small boy and nodded. “Of course! You and Mori-senpai played your instruments so well for the showcase.” 

“Thanks,” Mori said. He sent a small smile your way and nodded at Jimin. 

Honey laughed and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth before the two of them were flanked by girls that wanted to dance with them. You chuckled and turned back to the table to pick out a few snacks for yourself, Jimin trailing behind you. 

“So you’ve gotten pretty close with the whole Host Club then?” he asked. 

You nodded, waving at the twins from across the room. “Yeah. I guess I have.” 

————— 

Once you finished eating your fill of the refreshments, the two of you danced a few more times. It was a bit awkward since Jimin had confessed his feelings, but you were glad that he still wanted to be your friend. Though his comments about Kyoya hadn’t left your mind. 

“Let’s sit down for a bit,” Jimin suggested after your third dance. He led you off of the dance floor and the two of you snagged a few of the empty chairs on the sidelines. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, his cellphone rang. He took it from his pocket and looked down at the screen. “It’s my dad. I should take this. Excuse me.” 

Jimin stood and jogged out of the room quickly, leaving you alone. You watched the couples on the dance floor and sighed. Your eyes unconsciously searched for Kyoya’s dark hair and glasses among the guests, wondering which girl he was dancing with this time. But to your surprise, the Shadow King walked toward you. 

You quickly looked away and acted as if you were watching the orchestra intently. “Are you enjoying your evening, (y/n)?” Kyoya asked as he sat down beside you. 

You turned to look at him, nodding. “Yes. It’s been fun. You?” 

Kyoya shrugged. “It has been a very successful night for the Host Club. My enjoyment stems from that.” 

“Ah.” That was a very Kyoya answer, one that you should have expected. You felt...nervous. But instead of letting it cripple you, you decided to be bold. “So did you come over here just to ask me that or was there something else?” 

Kyoya turned to you and raised an eyebrow. “You become more bold by the day, (y/n). But you’re right.” He stood up and extended his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

You looked up to see that his steely eyes had softened behind his glasses. Smiling, you placed your hand in his and stood. “You may.” 

Kyoya’s hand tightened around yours as he led you into the throng of couples, sending a tingling sensation through your body. Instead of gripping your shoulder as Jimin did, Kyoya placed his free hand around your waist. He looked down at you and smirked before pulling your body closer; your chests nearly touched. 

Blushing, you gripped his shoulder firmly and allowed him to lead you through the dance. The tune wasn’t lively as the others had been. It was a bit dark and featured more unique melodic lines. 

“You and Mr. Lee seem to be getting on quite well this evening,” Kyoya remarked after spinning you once. 

You chuckled. “He’s nice and a good friend. So yes.” 

Kyoya nodded. “Yes, but you do not return his romantic feelings. So why did you agree to be his date for the evening?” 

Man, why was everyone analyzing you this evening? “Well, I’ve known him for a while; our fathers have been business partners for several years. I thought it would be a nice time and it would keep my father happy.” 

“I see.” Kyoya twirled you again, his grip on you firm and gentle at the same time. “But would you marry him if your father willed it?” 

You were taken aback by his question and you were sure it showed on your face. Kyoya chuckled and continued to guide you through the dance, waiting for your response. Instead of fumbling with your own answer, you turned the question back to Kyoya. “Would _you_ marry one of those bumbling fangirls if _your_ father willed it?” 

His usually unreadable eyes flashed at your reply but he quickly recomposed himself. “My father has better taste than that, (y/n).” Kyoya smirked and dipped you as the orchestra completed the song. 

You felt countless eyes on you as the two of you stared at each other for a moment. Then Kyoya pulled you up again and released your hand. 

“(Y/n)!” Jimin ran up to the two of you, breathless. “I’m sorry, but I need to leave. My mom had a heart attack and is in the hospital for surgery. Can you have someone come and get you?” 

Before you could answer, Kyoya stepped forward. “I’ll make sure she gets home. Go to your mother.” There was something in his voice that you couldn’t pinpoint. 

You touched Jimin’s shoulder, trying to convey some sort of comfort. “Don’t worry about me. Let me know how everything goes.” 

Jimin nodded. “Thank you. I’ll keep you in the loop.” You squeezed his shoulder and watched as he quickly left the room. 

“Poor Jimin. I hope his mother pulls through.” You frowned at the circumstances, worried for your friend. 

Kyoya folded his arms over his chest. “The Lees frequently use our hospitals when something like this happens. So she should receive the best care possible.” He pushed his glasses up before looking down at you, a wry smile on his thin lips. “But don’t you owe Haruhi a dance?” 


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this chapter a few days ago but spent the past few days editing and polishing! The plot is just chugging along now and things are becoming more interesting by the minute. As always, I appreciate the kudos and comments you give; it really helps me look forward to posting! <3 Enjoy Kyoya in this chapter, my dears. ;)

You sat across from Kyoya in his family’s limo, pondering on the evening’s events. Though you were concerned for Jimin and his family, you were able to enjoy the rest of your time at the dance. You danced with Haruhi as promised and then every other member of the Host Club took a turn with you as well. Even Hikaru and Kaoru parted to dance separately with you. Kyoya ended up asking you for the last dance of the evening and you saw some girls go green with envy. 

The thought made you chuckle to yourself and Kyoya looked up at the noise. “Is something amusing?” 

“Envy is a funny thing. And I noticed a lot of envious young ladies there tonight.” 

Kyoya shrugged. “Naturally. The girls who visit the Host Club consistently can become attached.” 

You nodded. “It makes sense, I guess. But I wonder how they'd cope if the Host Club members dated exclusively.” 

“I suppose we will find out sooner or later,” Kyoya responded, the smirk evident in his voice. 

Before you could think of anything witty to say, the moment had passed. The two of you remained silent for the remainder of the ride and within five minutes the limo pulled into your driveway. 

You took off your seatbelt, wondering what Kyoya would say or do as you left the vehicle. “Well, thank you for the ride home.” You turned to reach for the handle only to have Kyoya reach across and beat you to it.

“Allow me,” he purred, lips dangerously close to your ear. 

You felt his chest lightly pressed against your back and it seemed like time stopped for a brief moment. Your eyes widened at how close he was, his breath warm on your neck. You shuddered and felt your heart begin to race as you watched Kyoya's lithe fingers pull the handle and push the door open. “Goodnight, (y/n).”

_Is this how prey feels when being stalked by its predator?_ you asked yourself. _And is the predator always this attractive?_

As you shook yourself from your entranced state and stepped out of the car, you muttered a quick “bye.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look back at the handsome, raven-haired boy behind you. Instead, you held your head high and entered your house; you swore you could hear Kyoya chuckling as you walked away. 

\----------

Your father met you as you walked through the front door. “Was that the youngest Ootori boy?” He looked down at you sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. “What happened with Jimin Lee?” 

“Jimin’s mother had a heart attack and had to have surgery. So he left early and Kyoya brought me home.” You slipped off your heels and replaced them with a pair of slippers before stepping across the threshold. 

Your father placed a hand on his chin. “I see. I should have some flowers sent to the Lees. And send my thanks to the Ootoris for their trouble.” 

_Trouble? Thanks, dad._ “Yes. I think that would be nice,” you murmured, trying to mask your irritation. You started to walk upstairs toward your room but your father started speaking again, so you turned around to give him your full attention. 

“I leave for a business trip to America tomorrow morning and will be gone for a week. I have asked your mother to attend a charity event on my behalf tomorrow evening. I expect you to be at her side as well.” He raised an eyebrow, daring you to challenge him. 

You nodded and bowed your head respectfully. “Of course, Father.” 

Your father reached out to pat your head. “Good girl.”

\----------

The next evening you walked into the hospital where the charity event was being held, your mother at your side. She’d explained the nature of the event: a children’s fashion show debuting your father’s newest clothing line for kids. The models would be some of the children in the cancer ward. You had to admit, it was a cute idea and a good cause. It would definitely be one of the more unique business events that required your attendance. 

Your mother introduced you to several important donors and partners upon your arrival. You smiled and bowed respectfully to each one. Unfortunately, you’d arrived so early that the show wouldn’t start for another forty minutes. So you decided to walk around the space and admire the sketches which been displayed next to the stage. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

You turned around at the sound of the cool voice to find Kyoya standing behind you. He wore a fitted black suit with a purple shirt underneath, the first few buttons undone. His black necktie was tied loosely around his neck while his suit jacket was left unbuttoned. It was the most casual look you’d ever seen him wear. Yet he still managed to look so put together. 

“Kyoya?” You wondered what he was doing there at first but then it hit you: his family owned most of the hospitals in Japan. “Right. This must be one of your family’s hospitals.” 

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes. My father asked my sister and I to represent the family tonight since he had more important things to attend to.” 

You smiled sadly. “Sounds like we’re in the same boat. My father left this morning to take care of some business in America.” 

“So you’re free to speak English until he returns,” Kyoya responded in perfect English. 

Chuckling, you shook your head. “Is there anything you can’t do, Kyoya?” You mentally kicked yourself for allowing the question to slip out of your mouth. 

Kyoya smirked, switching back to Japanese. “I’m sure there’s something.” 

You opened your mouth to reply with your own quip only to be interrupted by your mother calling for you. The two of you turned to see your mom approaching with another beautiful young woman. Her thick, dark hair fell past her shoulders, a few wavy strands framing her face. Her eyes were the same shade as Kyoya’s and it was then that you saw the family resemblance. 

“(Y/n), this is Fuyumi Ootori-Shido.” Your mother turned back to Kyoya’s sister. “This is my daughter.” 

You bowed to the young woman, recognizing that she was your elder. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Shido.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, (y/n). But please call me Fuyumi. Kyoya has told me many good things about you.” Fuyumi smiled down at you sweetly. 

You raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyoya curiously before your eyes met Fuyumi’s again. “Has he?” 

Kyoya’s voice sounded slightly annoyed. “My sister likes to know about all of the Host Club's guests.” 

Fuyumi smiled down at her brother, a gleam in her eyes. “Kyoya, this is Mrs. (l/n).” 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. (l/n).” Kyoya bowed deeply to your mother, turning on the charm. “I am excited to see the fashion show this evening.” 

Your mother grinned at the compliment. “Thank you, Kyoya. That's very kind of you.” She looked at you before turning back to Kyoya. “And thank you for bringing (y/n) home safely last night.” 

Kyoya smiled pleasantly. “Of course. I was happy to assist.” 

“The two of you must be close for Kyoya to give you a ride home,” Fuyumi said, glancing between you and Kyoya. 

Looking over at Kyoya, you noticed that his face seemed a bit strained. “Perhaps we should allow Mrs. (L/n) and (y/n) to speak with their other guests.” Kyoya bowed to your mother again and inclined his head to you as well. 

“I suppose you're right. It was nice meeting you both.” Fuyumi winked at you. “I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future.” 

You smiled and bowed to her, wondering exactly what she meant by that. 

“What a pleasant family,” your mother said as the Ootori siblings walked away. “And that Kyoya is quite handsome.” 

You blushed; you'd just been thinking the same thing after seeing him in that suit. “Mom.” 

She chuckled. “You like him, don't you?” Her voice lowered secretively. 

“Can we not talk about this here?” 

“Later, then.” 

\---------- 

The event went off without a hitch. Your mother showed a side you rarely got to see. She radiated confidence and charisma as she emceed the fashion show. You noticed that the audience was completely taken with her; that made you proud. Because your father always stole the spotlight, he merely showed you and your mother off as trophies of his success. So the two of you never got to be impressive with your own intelligence or social skills. 

At the end of the show, you and your mother posed with all of the adorable children who'd participated in the fashion show. One girl tugged at your black skirt and held up her hands, begging to be held. “Come here, you.” You picked her up gently and smiled as the media snapped pictures. You even taught her and some of the other boys and girls how to pose with the V sign. 

You looked out into the audience as you posed with the children and caught Kyoya's eyes randomly. From what you could tell, he was actually smiling. Not the charming smirk or grin you usually saw him flash, but a true smile. 

“We would like to thank all of you for your attendance and donations. I'd also like to give a huge round of applause to the Ootoris for allowing us to work with their hospital.” Your mother motioned for Kyoya and Fuyumi to come onstage as the audience applauded. The two siblings joined you, Kyoya filling the spot to your left. He stayed silent while the cameras flashed but his presence comforted you and made you nervous at the same time. 

_Holy crap,_ you thought. _I like Kyoya Ootori._


	6. Two Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from being MIA! So sorry for how delayed this is; I got sick a couple of weeks back and lost all motivation to write. Then I had to find my way back into the story's feel, which was exhausting! But I'm back again! 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for your love and support! This story is really my baby and I'm so happy to see all of you enjoying it! <3

“Hi (y/n)!” Honey-senpai called out as you entered the music room. 

You turned to see the blonde boy waving at you frantically from Mori-senpai’s shoulders. Smiling, you waved back before continuing toward Kyoya. 

The Shadow King sat there, eyes focused on the laptop in front of him. As you approached he looked up and smiled; it was the same smile you’d managed to see during the fashion show, one where he showed his teeth. “Hello (y/n).”

You sat on the couch across from him, returning his smile. “Hi Kyoya.” 

Kyoya closed his laptop and placed his chin atop his folded hands. His dark eyes gleamed behind his rimless glasses. “How is my favorite guest doing today?” 

“Favorite guest, huh?” you asked, trying to play off the warmth you felt on your cheeks. 

Kyoya nodded. “Yes, of course.” He tilted his head to the side slightly, one brow raised. “But you didn’t answer my question.” 

You bit your lip before speaking again. “Oh, um...it’s been okay.” _Why is he acting like this?_

“Just okay?” Kyoya chuckled and looked away for a moment. When his eyes met yours again they burned with such intensity that you felt your heart might leap from your chest. “Perhaps I can improve it, then.” 

Fighting the urge to gawk at him, you looked down at your hands. “Perhaps.” You brought your eyes up after a few moments. “Kyoya, are you okay?” 

Kyoya sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Nothing escapes your notice, (y/n). I was just looking at the club’s finances before you came in. It appears we’ve overspent the past few months.” He shook his head. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to hold the end of the year events that have already been planned and announced.” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. You always do.” You smiled encouragingly at him.

He returned your smile, eyes soft. “How could I possibly fail when I have you to support me?” 

_Have me?_ You couldn’t hide your puzzled expression but tried to smile convincingly. “Right…” you trailed off, looking down again. 

Kyoya cleared his throat and moved to fill the empty space beside you. “Now it’s my turn to ask: are you all right? You’re acting a bit strange today.” 

“I’m fine. Just feeling a bit off, I guess.” You swallowed nervously, noticing how close Kyoya was sitting; his leg brushed against yours slightly. 

He gently took your hand in his own, then. “Very well. But if you don’t feel any better by tomorrow, I’ll take you to see a doctor.” Before you could respond, Kyoya lifted your hand to his lips gently. “I can’t have my girlfriend feeling poorly.” 

\----------

“(Y/n), wake up, sweetie.” Your mother’s voice pulled you out of your dream and you sat up quickly. “I think you slept through your alarm. You must’ve been having a really good dream.” She chuckled, combing her fingers through your messy hair. 

You groaned, remembering what your dream had been about. “It was...really good.” Sighing, you turned to look at your mother. “Mom, you were right.” 

Your mother raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “About what, dear?” 

“I think I like Kyoya.” It felt weird to say the words aloud….like it had been solidified. You looked down. “What do I do? Kyoya isn’t like any other guy I’ve known.”

You heard her sigh before she pulled you into a warm embrace. “Just be yourself, (y/n). And then he won’t be able to resist you.” Your mother laughed lightly. “Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to. And you’re still young, so don’t worry too much about it. Let it happen naturally.” 

“Thanks, Mom. You’re right.” You hugged her back before pulling away. “I’d better get moving before I’m late for school.” 

She smiled and stood up, walking toward the doorway. Before exiting, your mother stopped there briefly. “Kyoya is a cutie, (y/n); I see why you like him.” 

\----------

You ended up making it to your first class with a few minutes to spare. Thankfully, everyone was too busy talking to notice, so you were able to walk to your seat without dozens of eyes following you. 

Save one pair, of course. You met Kyoya's dark eyes as you walked to your seat. He nodded to you before turning back to his conversation with Tamaki. When you made it to your desk, Suki turned to you. 

“Hey (y/n)! How was your weekend?” 

You smiled, glancing at Kyoya sneakily. “It was interesting.” 

Suki grinned and leaned in closer. “I saw you dancing with Kyoya Friday night. The two of you looked so good together!” 

“Did we?” You looked back at Suki, face heating up slightly. 

Before Suki could respond, the teacher entered the room. “I'll fill you in on everything later,” you whispered as everyone took their seats. 

\-----------

When class ended, you stayed behind in order to gather your books and other materials. Everyone, including the teacher, exited the room. Or so you thought. 

“Everyone missed you this morning.” Kyoya stepped in front of you, folding his arms over his chest. “It's unlike you to be late. Is everything all right?” 

The scene from your dream flashed into your mind: _“Now it's my turn to ask: are you all right?”_ You pulled yourself from the flashback and looked up at Kyoya coolly. “I’m fine. I just slept through my alarm.” 

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I see. Well, Tamaki suggested that we sit together for lunch today.” 

_Thank you, Tamaki._ “Sure,” you answered, standing up from your seat. “I usually eat with Suki, but I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“Ah. Well Ms. Kurosawa is also welcome to join us. I’m sure Tamaki can entertain her.” Kyoya smirked. “He has a talent for that.” 

You chuckled as the two of you walked out of the classroom. “That he does.” You stopped just outside the door, looking up at Kyoya slyly. “But is this lunch part of your Host Club services? I don’t think it’s covered in my usual payment.” 

Kyoya’s smirk grew wider. “I suppose I can allow this to be free of charge.” 

Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Kyoya. I feel so honored.” 

\----------

You and Suki walked toward the table where Tamaki and Kyoya sat, lunch trays in hand. “This should be interesting,” Suki said under her breath.

You laughed gently and looked at the two young men you’d be sitting with for the next hour or so. Tamaki looked ethereal, as usual. His blonde hair stood out amongst the sea of blacks and browns, blue eyes sparkling as he talked animatedly to Kyoya. The latter seemed the exact opposite of his friend. He nodded thoughtfully with each word Tamaki said, grey-brown eyes flashing behind his glasses. As you and Suki walked up to the table Kyoya’s eyes slid to you. 

“Welcome ladies!” Tamaki exclaimed. He motioned to the two seats in front of them. “Please, take a seat.” 

You grinned at the Host King as you sat in the seat across from Kyoya. “Hi, Kyoya.” 

Kyoya inclined his head. “(Y/n). How has your day been so far?” 

“Nothing particularly interesting has happened.” You shrugged and picked up your utensils before digging in to the expensive food. _Except this invitation,_ you thought. 

The Shadow King nodded. “I see.” 

You ate in silence for a minute, though it seemed like an hour. Especially since Tamaki and Suki were happily chatting away at your side. You looked up at Kyoya to find him staring at you intently. You smirked and decided to follow your bold instincts. “Like what you see, Ootori?” 

Kyoya chuckled. “Perhaps. Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?” 

“No. Why?” You took a sip of your bottled water before looking back to Kyoya. 

He brought his napkin up to his mouth, clearing his throat. “My father is hosting a party in celebration of the Ootori Group’s first hospital opening in America.” Kyoya’s eyes met yours, one eyebrow raised. “Would you like to accompany me?” 

You laughed softly at his business-like tone. “Is this a business proposition?” 

Kyoya smiled, showing his teeth briefly. “Not this time.” 

Your cheeks felt warm after seeing his sincere smile; you completely forgot the fact that you were surrounded by people in a public place. “Well I accept. How should I dress?” 

“It’s a black tie event.” Kyoya stood, empty tray in hand. “Can you be ready by 6 PM?” 

You nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

“It’s a date, then.” He nodded down at you before walking away, leaving you completely flustered.


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still with me? Apologies for the delay; there has been a lot going on lately. I went to see BTS when they came to LA the first weekend in May and one of my best friends came to visit the week after. So it took me a little while to get back into this. Hopefully the wait was worth it! <3 I am so thankful to all of you who continue to read and those that have given me a kudos and/or comment. Thank you very much for your support! ^^

You walked out of the Host Club that afternoon, smiling widely. You'd had a wonderful time hanging out with Kyoya and the other members, particularly the former. Since he'd asked you to the Ootori Group's party at lunch, you felt as if you were on Cloud 9; you couldn't help but plan your outfit in your head as you exited the school building. 

Lost in your thoughts, you neglected to watch where you were going and bumped into a tall, dark-haired figure. "I'm so sorry," you said, looking up to meet kind, brown eyes. "Jimin?" 

"Hey (y/n). You okay?" Jimin smiled down at you, eyes tired but sincere. 

You frowned. "I should be asking you that. How's your mom doing?" 

Jimin nodded. "She's improving. The doctors say she should make a full recovery." 

"That's so great to hear!" you exclaimed, smiling in relief. 

He grinned down at you happily. "Yeah." Jimin looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "So how did things go with Ootori once I left?" 

“Oh that.” You blushed and looked down at your shoes. “It was fun. I even ended up seeing him the next night at my family’s charity event. Turns out it was at one of the Ootori’s hospitals.” 

Jimin hummed in interest. “Oh really? That seems like more than a coincidence.” 

You looked back up at him and chuckled at his knowing expression. “Whatever. I didn’t even know he’d be there. But I got to meet his sister; she seems nice.” 

“And?” Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Anything special happen there?” 

You shrugged. “Not really. But today he asked me if I would be his date for an Ootori Group party tomorrow night.” 

Jimin grinned and poked your shoulder. “See? I knew there was something going on between the two of you!” 

Rolling your eyes, you swatted his hand away before lowering your voice. “I _do_ think I have feelings for him...but I have no idea what’s going on inside his brain.” 

“From a guy’s perspective, I think he’s definitely interested in you. Maybe he just hasn’t admitted it to himself yet.” Jimin patted your head. “Let me know how everything goes. I’ve gotta get back to the hospital.” 

You smiled and waved as Jimin jogged toward a black car parked on the opposite end of the sidewalk. _Great,_ you thought. _More to think about on the Kyoya front. Maybe I should stop telling people how I feel._

\----------

The following evening, you caught Suki up on everything that had happened over the weekend and at school the previous day. Your update included your newfound realization about your feelings toward Kyoya. 

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. 

You sighed and shook your head; her reaction reminded you of Jimin's. "Calm down, Suki. Nothing has even happened between us yet." 

She scoffed. "You call that thing in the limo nothing? And the smile at both the fashion show and lunch yesterday?" Suki shook her head. "I call that sexual tension." 

"Suki!" You felt the heat in your cheeks rise, though you couldn't help but smile. "At least lower your voice. My mom might hear you." 

Suki grinned and tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, her aura radiating sass. "I'll bet your mom would agree with me. From what you told me about her conversations with you, I think she ships it." 

You smacked Suki on the shoulder as she laughed. “Come on. Let’s get started on my makeup.” 

For the next hour and a half, Suki worked on your makeup and hair. You’d decided on loose curls for your (h/c) hair and a light smokey look to compliment your (e/c) eyes. Once she’d finished, you slipped on the dress you’d be wearing for the evening. The full-length, black material hugged your figure well while still remaining modest. The top portion of the dress was a bit more playful with a floral, v-neckline and a sheer, black panel in the front. It offered just enough coverage to avoid vulgarity but still provided a bit of a tease. 

After zipping the back of the dress, Suki turned you around to face her. “Wow. If Kyoya isn’t in love with you now, he will be when he sees you.” 

You chuckled, slipping on a pair of red wedges. “Oh shush.” 

“(Y/n)! Kyoya is here!” Your mother's voice traveled up the stairs and you felt your heart accelerate. 

_Show time._ You stood and took a deep breath. Suki pulled you into a hug, then gave you a thumbs up. "Thanks for your help, Suki." 

"Try not to smudge the lipstick." Suki winked at you. 

You rolled your eyes but smiled at your friend as you walked out of your room. When you stopped at the top of the stairs, you saw Kyoya standing in the foyer with your mother; the two were so deep in conversation they didn't notice you. 

So you took the opportunity to admire Kyoya from afar. He wore a black, three-piece suit perfectly tailored to his tall and thin frame. But rather than wearing a classic white button down underneath, Kyoya had opted to wear a black dress shirt instead. In lieu of a regular tie, he’d chosen a black bow tie. The only word you could come up with to describe his look was “dangerous.” 

In that second, Kyoya’s steely eyes traveled from your mother to you. He pursed his lips as he watched you descend the stairs. You focused your attention on taking each step one at a time though you were hyper aware of the Shadow King’s gaze. 

“You look gorgeous, honey,” your mother said when you stepped off of the last stair. She looked between you and Kyoya, the amusement in her eyes clear. “Did the two of you plan to match like this?” 

Kyoya shook his head, smirking. “Not at all. Great minds think alike, I suppose.” He looked down at you. "Are you ready, (y/n)?" 

You smiled and nodded. You could feel your mother's excitement radiating from her being; it was like she was the one going on a date with Kyoya. 

Kyoya looked back to your mother. "Do I need to have her home before a certain time, Mrs. (L/n)?" 

Your mom shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Just remember it is a school night." 

"Of course." Kyoya motioned toward the door, smiling down at you. "Shall we?" 

\----------

The limousine pulled up to a massive, multi-windowed mansion about fifteen minutes later. Several skinny trees stood tall in front of the lower windows, following the curve of the house. "I didn't realize we lived this close to one another," you said as the car door was opened by a servant. Kyoya stepped out first and then offered you his hand. 

"Neither did I until I took you home last weekend." 

You took Kyoya's outstretched hand, relishing in the feel of his skin against yours. He helped you step out of the car and onto the pavement. You snuck a glance up at him only to find he was already looking down at you. “What is it?” you asked, keeping your eyes locked on his face. 

“Your mother was right, you know.” Kyoya smiled as if he knew something you didn’t. 

You raised an eyebrow and cocked your head to the side. “About what?” 

Kyoya tucked your hand into the crook of his arm, eyes briefly straying from yours. He pushed his glasses up before his softened gaze rested on you again. "You look lovely."

“Wow. I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever given me,” you chuckled, trying to play off the warmth creeping up your face. “It must be my lucky day.” You added the last bit and nudged his shoulder playfully. 

He raised an eyebrow, lips pursed as his eyes met yours. You inwardly chided yourself for acting so flippantly; Kyoya was a friend, but the two of you weren’t familiar enough for a shoulder nudge. “I suppose that makes two of us.” His low voice drew your from your thoughts abruptly and you looked up to see that he was smiling down at you. There was something about the way his teeth peeked through his lips that made you want to melt. “Shall we go in now, (y/n)?” Kyoya asked, teeth disappearing as quickly as they’d appeared. 

You nodded and squeezed his arm a bit tighter. “Ready when you are.” 

Kyoya started to walk toward the glass double doors, head held high as if he already owned the mansion and his father’s company. You matched his pace and tried to ignore the thumping in your chest. It wasn’t that you were nervous about meeting important people; you were used to that by now. The thing that made you a bit anxious was Kyoya’s family. Obviously, Fuyumi was kind and easy to talk to. But Kyoya’s father and elder brothers were still a mystery. 

“Does your father know that you have a date for the evening?” You tried to make your tone as nonchalant as possible. 

Kyoya chuckled. “Don’t worry, he’s aware.” 

The two men standing on either side of the entrance opened the doors as the two of you approached, bowing to you and Kyoya respectfully. “Mr. Ootori. Miss.” 

As you walked through the double doors, your senses were overwhelmed completely. Delicious smells wafted through the air, traveling alongside the soundwaves from the light jazz band and murmur of conversation. Several pairs of eyes followed you and Kyoya as he escorted you toward the front of the room. You saw Fuyumi standing to the left of two dark-haired men, one slightly taller than the other. 

The taller wore an expression similar to that of Kyoya when dealing with the Host Club: cordial, yet detached. The shorter man looked a bit annoyed, his disdainful frown deepening as you and Kyoya approached. 

“Hello, (y/n). It’s wonderful to see you again.” Fuyumi extended her hand, her smile genuine. 

You reached out to take her hand for a moment, squeezing it in return. “Likewise. Your dress is beautiful.” The fit was similar to yours, but she’d chosen a silky, green fabric instead. 

The taller man stepped closer and bowed his head slightly. “Good evening. I’m Kyoya’s oldest brother, Yuuichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“(Y/n) (l/n).” You inclined your head respectfully. “Nice to meet you.” 

Yuuichi smiled, his closed lips turned up enough to show his politeness. “Ah, you’re Mr. (l/n)’s daughter. I understand your company and ours have recently entered into a partnership. I look forward to getting to know you.” 

Fuyumi nudged the shorter man forward subtly and he reluctantly joined his elder brother. “Akito Ootori.” He nodded once before his eyes wandered to something behind you. “Excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere.” Akito inclined his head quickly and then walked away. 

“Don’t mind him. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes.” Fuyumi smiled at you reassuringly. “We’re glad you’ve chosen to join us this evening.” 

Yuuichi nodded. “Fuyumi is right. Thank you, Miss (l/n).” 

You smiled at the two elder Ootoris, inwardly thankful for how welcoming they were. Despite Akito’s rudeness, you felt a bit more at ease. 

“Kyoya, introduce me to your guest.” 

You turned around to see the owner of the cold, deep voice and felt your sense of ease dissipate.


	8. Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter since you have been waiting so patiently! :) This chapter was so interesting to write and explore more of Kyoya's family/home life; but personally I am ready for next chapter. ;) You'll see why soon enough, lovelies! A huge thank you to every one for the kudos, comments, and reads. ^^ I am very appreciative and thankful for all of you! <3

You bowed deeply, clasping your hands in front of you. When you looked up again, Kyoya spoke. "Father, this is (y/n) (l/n)." 

Mr. Ootori inclined his head slightly before stroking his dark goatee. "Ah, yes. You're the only daughter of Hiro (l/n)." His eyes flashed behind his glasses, a small reminder that Kyoya was indeed his son. 

Not that you needed the hint. Kyoya had inherited his father's sharp jawline and grey-brown eyes as well as his mannerisms. Though you wondered if Kyoya would grow a mustache and goatee in the future. 

You quickly shook yourself from your thoughts and smiled up at the Ootori patriarch. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My father will be happy to hear that we've met." 

Mr. Ootori nodded once. "Indeed." He turned his eyes to his youngest. "Kyoya, please escort Miss (l/n) to the head table. I want the two of you to join me for dinner." 

You looked up to see Kyoya's lips turn up in a smirk. "Yes, father.” He looked down at you and offered his arm. You slipped your hand around his elbow and allowed him to lead you in the direction of his father’s table. Several guests turned to look at the two of you as you passed. “It appears you’re quite popular this evening, (y/n),” Kyoya murmured, his amused. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.” You turned away from one particularly angry-looking young woman. 

Kyoya chuckled. “You’re new, attractive, and happen to be on the arm of the youngest Ootori. That’s sure to cause a stir.” 

You smiled at his unexpected compliment, feeling your face heat up slightly. “I suppose so.” 

When the two of you walked up to the head table, you saw that several men were already sitting there. One younger man with light hair and blue eyes stood, offering his hand. “Hello Kyoya. It’s nice to see you again.” His natural way of speaking in English made you believe he was American. 

“Hello Mr. Gold.” Kyoya’s expression changed as he greeted the man in English, shifting from casual to business in a millisecond. “Thank you for attending our little celebration.” Kyoya grasped the man’s hand firmly before releasing it. 

Mr. Gold turned his eyes to you, a charming smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

“Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce (y/n) (l/n). Her father owns (L/n) Company; I’m sure you’ve heard of them.” Kyoya’s pronunciation was flawless; you could listen to him speak English all day. “(Y/n), this is Ryan Gold. He is a large part of the reason Ootori Group is able to open a hospital in America.”

You smiled at Mr. Gold, inclining your head politely. “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Gold.” You slipped into English naturally. “My mother was born in America.” 

Mr. Gold took his seat again and placed his chin on his clasped hands. “Really? So that is why you speak English so well.” 

Kyoya pulled out your chair and motioned for you to sit before you responded to the blonde businessman. “Yes. And I am thankful for that.” Kyoya’s hand brushed yours as he sat in the spot next to you, making you hyper-aware of his closeness. 

“I see.” Mr. Gold picked up his glass and took a small sip of its red contents. “Do both of you attend the same school, then?” 

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, nodding. “Yes. We are in the same class at Ouran Academy.” 

The small talk continued for a few more minutes until Mr. Ootori and Yuuichi showed up. Kyoya’s father and brother made their way around the table to shake hands before taking their seats directly across from you. “Mr. Gold, you’ve been introduced by now to Miss (l/n)?” Kyoya’s father spoke English well enough, but it wasn’t quite the same as Kyoya’s effortless pronunciation. 

Mr. Gold nodded, smiling. “Indeed. We were just discussing Ouran Academy. It sounds like a wonderful school.” He turned to look at you and Kyoya again. “But where will the two of you attend college?”

You looked to Kyoya and he motioned for you to speak first. “I’m still unsure where I want to study. I was considering going to an American university. Though I’m not sure that my father would allow that.” 

Mr. Ootori hummed in agreement. “He would probably rather you stay here and learn the ways of his business while attending college.” 

“Right.” You looked down at your lap, attempting to hide your disappointment. “What about you, Kyoya?” you asked, preferring that the conversation not dwell on you and your father for too long. 

Kyoya’s steely eyes shifted from his father to Mr. Gold before he spoke. “There are a few universities in Japan I’m looking into.” He smirked, looking down for a moment. “Although I am also intrigued by what I’ve heard about American schools.” 

Mr. Ootori raised an eyebrow at his son's response before focusing on you again. “What do you plan on studying, Miss (l/n)?” 

"I'm not sure yet." You picked up the glass of water by your plate and took a small sip to hydrate your dry throat. "I like fashion, of course. But I'm also interested in working with people." 

Mr. Gold nodded. “So you would be a good fit in the Human Resources Department.” 

Kyoya’s father and his business partners continued to chat with you throughout the course of dinner. Kyoya interjected here and there with his opinions, which made you feel more comfortable. His father was quite intimidating, but by the end of you conversation with him, he seemed genuinely interested in you. 

After dessert had been served and eaten, Kyoya turned to you. “Would you like a tour of the house?” 

You nodded, excited to see more of Kyoya’s beautiful home...and get some alone time with him.

\----------

Kyoya spent the next half hour showing you each part of his huge house; it definitely made your mansion look small. Despite his stiff appearance, he seemed more relaxed overall. He even graced you with a few of his genuine smiles. 

"Most everyone you've met seem to be impressed by you," Kyoya said as the two of you walked down the large hallway leading to the library. 

You smiled. "You're not the only charming one, you know." 

Kyoya chuckled, flashing a brilliant smile again. "It appears you've been spending too much time with us in the Host Club." 

"Should I stop coming then?" you quipped, raising an eyebrow as you looked up to him. 

His thin lips settled into a smirk at your statement. “What? You don’t enjoy our time together?” 

You turned to look straight again, doing your best to suppress the heat rising to your cheeks. _Our time?_ You inwardly berated yourself for dwelling on his words; the ‘our’ probably referred to the entire Host Club, not just him. “Of course. I always have fun around you guys.” 

“Hm.” Kyoya hummed before opening the door at the end of the corridor. He motioned for you to walk in first. “Welcome to the Ootori library.” 

You entered the room and gasped at the amount of books and bookshelves. As expected, it completely dwarfed your family’s library, which was mainly used as your father’s study. “This is amazing.” You walked toward the first shelf and perused the colorful titles. “I could spend hours in here.” 

Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest, steel eyes watching you closely. “I understand. I’ve been able to fully research a topic for a paper using just this library.” 

“Amazing.” You inhaled the scent of old and new books intermingled, closing your eyes. “The power of a good library, I suppose.” 

After a few minutes, you found the poetry section and flipped through a book of Shakespeare’s sonnets. You scanned through the table of contents to find the location of Sonnet 116, one of your favorites. You felt Kyoya come up behind you as you mouthed the words to yourself. 

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:”

Kyoya’s voice read the words softly, his breath warm on your neck as he did so. You shuddered at his tone and pronunciation; it was as if the sonnet had been written just to be read by him. He continued his recitation to the end and you felt even more hot and bothered than before. 

“You read very well,” you managed to croak out, placing the book back on the shelf. "Thank you for showing me the library." You looked up at him, back against the bookshelf. 

Kyoya nodded. "Of course. In my opinion, it's the most impressive part of the house." 

Your lips turned up in a small smile. "I have to agree with you on that one." 

Before Kyoya could respond, the door to the library creaked open and two female voices could be heard. Kyoya put a finger to his lips as the two of you locked eyes. He smirked and pointed to his ear mischievously. 

“I can’t believe Kyoya brought that (y/n) girl as his date,” one voice sneered. You looked through the cracks in the bookcase to see the same girl who’d been giving you death glares earlier. She could have been beautiful with her long, dark hair and almond shaped eyes, but her snobbish personality decreased her looks significantly. 

Her friend had shorter, brown hair and small eyes. “Right? That’s all everyone is talking about at this party. (Y/n) this, (y/n) that.” 

You smirked up at Kyoya as the girls continued their jealous rant. He seemed more irritated than amused, however. Especially when the two started to plot against you. Before the two could leave with a formulated plan, Kyoya stepped out from behind the bookshelf. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

The first girl flushed and grinned at Kyoya. “Oh Kyoya, hi.” She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “What are you talking about?” 

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. “Playing dumb, are we?” He chuckled darkly and pushed up his glasses. “Whatever you were planning for (y/n) is ill-advised, Miss Ito.” 

You watched as the lady in question walked up to Kyoya, raising an eyebrow as she did so. “Is that a threat, Kyoya?” she purred. 

“Yes.” Kyoya smirked down at her. “Your family’s business and wealth depend greatly on Ootori Group, so any step in the wrong direction could be your downfall.” 

Miss Ito folded her arms across her chest. “Like you have any idea. You’re just a teenager like me!” 

You watched Kyoya’s eyes darken as his smirk deepened. “My father is already aware of your father’s dealings with the Yakuza. If he’s told about this, it would surely tip the scales in a negative direction.” 

The blood drained from the young woman’s face, dark eyes widening. “H-how do you know about that?” she stuttered. 

Kyoya chuckled. “I have my sources. Now run along.” 

The two young ladies scurried out of the library quickly, not even glancing back. You chuckled and stepped out from behind the bookshelf to join Kyoya. “Well done. They looked absolutely horrified.” 

"I have a way of exposing people," Kyoya said, smirking triumphantly. 

You nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." 

He chuckled and looked down at his watch. "It's getting late. I should take you home." 

You felt your spirits drop a bit. "Right." 

"Do I hear a hint of sadness in your voice?" Kyoya teased. "Don't worry, you'll see me again tomorrow." 

You shook your head. "No, no. I'm just sad to leave this amazing library behind." 

Kyoya escorted you back to the party room so that you could say your goodbyes to his family and the others you'd met. "It was lovely to meet you, (y/n). I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future." Mr. Ootori grasped your hand gently with both of his hands, lips turning up in a polite smile. 

Kyoya's brothers nodded to you respectfully, though Yuuichi was the only one to bid you farewell. Fuyumi completely outdid the rest of her family and pulled you into a soft hug. "Keep Kyoya on his toes for me, okay?" she whispered before pulling back and winking at you. 

"Got it." You grinned up at her, nodding. "I'm sure I'll see you around." 

\---------- 

When Kyoya's family car pulled up to your house, you looked over to your raven-haired date and smiled. "Thank you for tonight, Kyoya. I had a wonderful time." 

Kyoya's lips turned up in a faint smile. "Likewise. It would've definitely been less enjoyable without you there." 

You blushed slightly and opened the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yes, tomorrow," Kyoya said, his steel eyes brighter than normal.


	9. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits and 100 kudos so far! I am so grateful to all of you for your patience and continued encouragement. All of those who continue to check back for new chapters and leave me such kind words in the comments make this so much more fun and rewarding than a regular hobby. <3 From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! ^^

You woke up a full minute before your alarm the next morning, a permanent smile plastered on your face. The thought of seeing Kyoya again had you feeling happy about school for the first time in a while. 

Before you could start getting dressed, a knock sounded on your bedroom door. “Yes?” you called out. The door opened to reveal your head maid. The older woman looked quite sick, in truth. Her tan face was as white as her apron, lips cracked and dry. “Miko, is everything okay? You don’t look so good.” 

Miko bowed her head slightly while shaking her head. “I’m sorry, mistress. Your mother has been up for most of the night with a fever, nausea, and stomach pains. And she has not improved.”

You frowned. “We should call the doctor, then. And you should go get some rest. I’ll stay home from school and take care of Mom.” 

The older lady shook her head. “You know that your father would not approve of you missing school.” She placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling tiredly. “I will be just fine, dear.” You could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she spoke. 

“Miko...you won’t be able to function if you don’t get some rest,” you said, keeping your tone respectful. “I rarely miss school days, anyway. We can also call the school and explain the circumstances; they will send the relevant assignments so that I can catch up.” 

Miko looked at you warily, dark eyes sharp. She finally sighed. “Very well, mistress. But I will return this evening to relieve you.” 

You nodded; you knew better than to argue with her. She was a very loyal, yet stubborn, old woman. “Okay, Miko.” 

She bowed again. "I'll call the school and the doctor before I leave. Take care, miss." 

Once Miko exited your room, you pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long- sleeved shirt quickly before hurrying to your mother's bedroom. "Mom?" You saw her figure stir slightly as she uttered a weak hello. "Miko just called the doctor and he's on his way." You took her clammy hand and held onto it until Dr. Shiro arrived. 

After he'd asked a few questions, he determined that your mother needed to undergo a few tests at the hospital. He mentioned that it could possibly be appendicitis but wanted to be sure. 

Two hours and a few tests later, you sat with your mother in the emergency room. Her condition hadn't improved, but the CT scan and ultrasound revealed that her appendix did in fact need to be removed immediately. 

"I'll be right here when you wake up," you promised before they wheeled her back into surgery. 

She was a bit loopy from the anesthesia. "Promise?" she slurred. 

You chuckled. "I promise, Mom." 

\----------

The surgery took a little while but was successful. As promised, you were there when your mother came out of the anesthesia. "Hi," you said, smiling. 

"Hey sweetie." She smiled back weakly and reached out to take your hand. "You look tired." 

You squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just a bit hungry, is all." 

Your mom nodded slowly. "Why don't you go home to eat and get some rest?" 

"I'm okay. I don't want to leave you here alone." 

She chuckled. "No. _I'm_ okay. _You_ should go home. Mom's orders." 

You sighed. "Fine. But I'll be back tomorrow morning before school to sit with you for a bit. We have a lot of catching up to do after the party last night." 

"I can't wait." Beneath her weary tone, you could hear your mother's excitement. "I love you." 

Leaning down, you kissed her cheek. "Love you, too." 

\----------

Once you made it back to the house, you made yourself some ramen. The instant food was a guilty pleasure of yours since your father had always relied on the servants' cooking; he'd pretty much banned anything that reminded him of "commoner" food. But you'd managed to buy some and keep it hidden for the times your father was away. 

You sighed after the first bite, the salty noodles hitting your taste buds just the right way. You slurped them up within ten minutes; the heat didn't even faze you. Then again, you hadn't eaten much because you'd been worried about your mother. 

After downing a bottle of water, you looked at the time: _3:00._ You decided to shower and change into some comfy clothes before taking a nap. Then you would hopefully get the list of work and assignments you'd missed in enough time to complete them later on that evening. 

While in the shower you thought of Kyoya. You had been so occupied with your mother's illness that you'd barely had time to think about the raven-haired boy who'd completely captivated you. You wondered if he'd missed you, even a little, while you were absent from school. Maybe he hadn't even noticed your absence. 

A half hour later you emerged from the bathroom with freshly combed hair and cozy clothes. As you climbed into bed, the doorbell rang. "Of course," you muttered. You pushed the covers away and hurried down the staircase to answer the door, wondering who would be visiting at this time in the afternoon. 

You opened the door and found yourself looking straight into Kyoya's grey-brown eyes. "Good afternoon, (y/n)." 

"Kyoya," you managed to breathe out. "What are you doing here?" 

He still wore his Ouran uniform, though he'd taken off his blazer and loosened his purple-striped tie. He carried his school briefcase in one hand. "I brought the assignments you missed today." Kyoya said it as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. “How is your mother doing?” 

“She’s recovering well.” _Wow, his sources know no end._ “Did the school send you?” 

Kyoya smirked. "Not exactly. May I come in?" 

"O-of course," you stuttered and moved to the side so that he could step into the foyer. He quickly removed his dress shoes and slipped his feet into one of the pairs of slippers by the door, then stepped over the threshold. He did it all so gracefully, you couldn't help but watch. 

He followed you to the living room silently; you were sure he could hear your heart pounding in your chest. _Calm down. Be cool. It's just Kyoya,_ you thought as the two of you sat on the couch nearest the coffee table. Kyoya unzipped his bag and stopped before he placed his laptop on the table. "May I use this table?" 

"By all means. Can I make you some tea or something?" It was like the roles had been reversed. 

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "Tea would be nice. Thank you." 

You stood and quickly walked to the kitchen, needing a moment to compose yourself. Usually you were able to remain calm and collected around Kyoya...but his surprise visit mixed with your growing feelings had pushed you over the edge. Though making the two cups of tea did calm you down a bit.

When you brought out the two mugs, Kyoya had already turned on his laptop and brought out some papers. You sat one mug on the coaster in front of him. "Here. I hope it lives up to the tea you make for me." 

Kyoya chuckled and took a sip, sighing. "Mmm, Chamomile." He nodded as he took another sip. "This is very well done." 

You sat down beside him, smiling to yourself as you sipped the warm drink. "Thanks." After placing the mug on your designated coaster, you looked at Kyoya. One eyebrow was slightly raised as he stared intently at the screen. His fingers typed away at the keyboard, long and lithe. You brought your eyes back up to his lips; without their usual smirk, they looked more full and inviting. 

“Like the view, (l/n)?” Kyoya asked, eyes not straying from his screen. The lips you’d been admiring turned up at the teasing statement, one that you realized he’d remembered from the other day at lunch. 

You blushed but didn’t turn away, your boldness coming back full force. “Perhaps.” You echoed his past response confidently.

Kyoya chuckled, still typing away. You continued to watch him, trying to gather the courage you needed to confess exactly what you were feeling. “Kyoya?” 

“(Y/n)?” He finally tore his eyes from the screen and looked directly into yours. “Is something the matter? You seem a bit distracted.” He closed his laptop and set it aside. 

You sighed and nodded. “I am, actually. There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Kyoya looked down, pushing up his glasses before his eyes met yours again. “I know,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“You know?” you asked, pushing your lips out in confusion. “Know what?” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. The feeling is mutual.” 

Your blush deepened. "...Really?" 

"Do you need further proof?" Kyoya asked, eyes dancing in amusement. Before you could respond, he reached out to gently grasp the sides of your face with his hands. He pulled your face closer and captured your lips with his own. Though surprised, you managed to regain your composure quickly to return and relish in the soft kiss. 

After a moment, Kyoya pulled away. "I believe I've made my feelings very clear, no?" 

"Yes, I believe so," you replied. "Though several instances of proof are always preferable." 

Kyoya smirked and pulled you into his chest, connecting your lips once more. "What happened to studying?" he teased. 

You smiled against his lips. "We have time for both."


	10. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are all of you still there?? Hope that this chapter was worth the extra wait! ^^ Also, if anyone has an Instagram and would like to follow my account highlighting my writing, cosplay, and music, please follow me @abby.creates14 <3 Thanks for you continued love and support, dears!

After stopping by the hospital to see your mother (and catch her up on the events of the past few days) the next morning, you arrived at Ouran to begin the school day. You wondered how everything would change now that you and Kyoya were an item. You imagined that it wouldn't be much different because of Kyoya's private tendencies. 

You walked into the Host Club confidently, headed toward the young man in question. Kyoya sat at a table near the back of the room, pen in hand, eyes focused on his notebook. He looked up at your arrival and smiled before focusing on his work again. "Good morning, (y/n)." His tone was collected, but you heard a slight excitement beneath that facade. 

"How are you?" you asked as you sat across from him. You didn't know exactly how to greet him, so you decided to go with a safe approach.

Kyoya nodded, jotting down a few things. He clicked his pen and closed his notebook, steel eyes locking with yours. "I'm doing well. And you?" 

You smiled a bit shyly, looking down at the table. "Same. My mother seems to be recovering well. And she's in very good spirits." 

"Glad to hear it." Kyoya returned your smile briefly before standing. "Can I make you some tea?" 

You nodded eagerly. "Of course." You watched as he walked toward the beverage table, shamelessly admiring his trim figure; you didn't even bother to avert your eyes when he turned to walk back, one cup and saucer in either hand. 

He raised an eyebrow as he placed your tea in front of you. "I believe you were just checking me out, (y/n)." Kyoya smirked, sipping at his cup. 

"Am I not allowed to admire you?" you quipped, mirroring his motion. 

Kyoya chuckled. "I suppose I can allow it. As long as I'm entitled to do the same." His eyes twinkled slightly; he was clearly amused. 

You felt your face grow warm. "That would only be fair, right?" You laughed and took another sip of the Earl Grey tea. 

The two of you sat in silence for a minute or so. Kyoya opened his notebook to write down a few things and you enjoyed your tea. "Where are the others?" you asked, breaking the silence. 

Kyoya looked down at his watch. "They should be here right about...now." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, the door burst open. Tamaki led the pack, indigo eyes bright. "Good morning, (y/n), Kyoya!" He walked over to the table and clapped his raven-haired friend on the shoulder. "You're both looking cheery today!" 

Hikaru and Kaoru sidled up to you, one ginger on either side. "The boss is right," Hikaru said. 

"Is something going on with you two?" Kaoru asked. 

You raised an eyebrow, looking to Kyoya for an answer. He pushed up his glasses and smirked. "(Y/n) and I have entered into a mutually beneficial partnership. That is all you need to know." 

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped around, holding hands. "Kyoya's got a girlfriend, Kyoya's got a girlfriend!" They repeated the phrase over and over, perfectly in unison. 

You blushed slightly at Kyoya's business-like answer; you were a bit surprised he'd even admitted to it. He rolled his eyes at the twins' antics and stood up from the table again. Tamaki pulled him into a hug as he stood, Kyoya's eyes nearly bulging from his head. "I'm so happy for you, Kyoya!" The blond squeezed his raven-haired friend tightly. “I knew that you would find true love someday! As much as you try to hide it, you do have romance up your sleeve!” He continued on with his monologue about the importance of a romantic relationship and how he hoped to see us enjoy many years of happiness. 

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai came up, the former on the latter's shoulders. "I knew it! Didn't I tell you this would happen, Takashi?" 

"Yes. Congratulations." Mori-senpai patted your head gently. 

You smiled at the simple, yet meaningful gesture. "It's not like we're married, guys." 

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind Kyoya as he pulled himself away from Tamaki. "Not yet," they said, hazel eyes dancing with amusement. 

"Can't you guys just leave them alone?" Haruhi said, walking up behind you. "You're all so obnoxious." 

You chuckled and stood. "Well, we should get to class." 

Kyoya nodded, straightening his clothing. "Yes. And try to keep your enthusiasm to a minimum." He pointedly looked at his counterparts before picking up his briefcase and tossing it over his shoulder. "Are you coming, Tamaki?" 

The blonde sat in the corner, picking at random pieces of paper. "Why is Haruhi so mean to me?" he muttered to himself, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Come on, he'll snap out of it eventually," Kyoya said, sighing. 

—————

The rest of the day passed by quickly; thankfully you had interesting classes with and without Kyoya. Your last class was without him, so you were eager to get to the Host Club that afternoon. You smoothed out your dress before walking in to Music Room 3. Your eyes searched the room upon entering, looking for your dark-haired significant other. After a few moments, your gaze collided with his across the room. 

He smiled swiftly before looking back to the girl in front of him and nodding. You sighed and sat at one of the tables toward the front, wondering who Kyoya’s guest was; it was rare for him to even have requests in the first place. 

“Hey (y/n),” Haruhi said, walking up to sit across from you. His large brown eyes met yours and he smiled. “How has your day been so far?” 

You returned his smile. “It’s been okay. What about yours?” 

Haruhi placed his hands in his lap. “Nothing special, really. Just classes, homework, and Host Club stuff.” 

You nodded, eyes wandering to the back table where Kyoya and the girl sat. “I see…” 

“Don’t worry, (y/n). I’ve been watching them and Kyoya-senpai isn’t at all interested in that girl, only her business,” Haruhi said reassuringly.

You laughed softly. “That sounds like Kyoya.”

Haruhi chuckled and leaned forward conspiratorially. “I don’t mean to pry, but I am curious about something.” You nodded for him to continue. “When did you and senpai get together?” 

“Just last night, actually,” you answered, looking back over at Kyoya. “Though I don’t expect it to be a typical relationship.” You watched him closely, noting the way his eyes flickered between his guest and you every now and then. 

You continued your pleasant conversation with Haruhi for the next ten minutes before Kyoya’s guest left his table. As she passed, you recognized it as the girl who’d fangirled over him in the hallway and danced with him at the dance. She flipped her dark hair and shot you a sour look upon meeting your eyes.

Kyoya walked up to your table just in time for the jealous young lady to witness him extend his hand to you. "May I escort you to your usual table, miss?" He smirked down at you, voice playful. 

You saw the girl stomp through the door out of the corner of your eye and chuckled before taking Kyoya's outstretched hand. Turning to Haruhi, you smiled at him. "Thank you for the nice conversation, Haruhi." 

"Yes, Haruhi. Thank you for stepping in when I could not." Kyoya placed your hand in the crook of his arm and led you to his table. He released you only to pull out your chair and motioned for you to sit. "I'm sorry for the wait, (y/n). That is the first time I've been requested in weeks. Besides your requests, of course." 

You laughed softly, smoothing out the back of your dress as you sat down. "I've seen her and her friend gushing about you in the hallway before. And she was one of the lucky numbers at the dance if you recall." 

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. She is...an interesting character." 

"Did she propose marriage to you or something?" you asked teasingly. 

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing like that, no. She merely tried to ask about my personal life." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose swiftly, smirking. "I told her nothing, of course. Other than what I showed her as she left." 

You blushed slightly at the memory. "That was definitely unexpected." 

Kyoya shrugged. "I tire of people throwing themselves at me, even if money is involved. It bores me." 

"I understand that. Sometimes it's hard to tell if people talk to you because they like you or because you're wealthy," you replied, nodding. 

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing a bit. "No need to worry about that with me, (y/n). I genuinely enjoy our time together." 

You returned his smile, ignoring the warmth rushing to your face. "Likewise.” 

“Shall I bring you some tea or cake?” Kyoya asked, standing.

You nodded once. “Both, please.” 

Kyoya inclined his head slightly before he walked to the refreshment table. You tore your eyes from his lithe figure to see what the commotion was with Tamaki and the twins. As usual, they fought over Haruhi’s attention. Haruhi sighed and his shoulders drooped with the unwanted attention. You chuckled and shook your head. _Poor Haruhi._

“Idiots,” Kyoya said as he walked up to place your tea and cake in front of you. He rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting back down in the chair across from you. “It’s a wonder we get anything done in this club.”

You laughed softly and took a bite of the white cake. “At least it’s never boring.” 

The two of you made small talk for the next forty minutes while Kyoya worked on club business and tried to keep the others in line. Once the other guests had left for the day, Tamaki ran up to Kyoya excitedly. “I have the most brilliant idea, Kyoya!” 

Kyoya steel eyes slid up to his blonde friend, fingers still typing away at his keyboard. “What is it now, Tamaki?” 

“We should take a club trip this weekend to Okinawa! Only club members, though (y/n) will have a special invitation, of course.” Tamaki turned to you, grinning. 

You looked to Kyoya, interested to see his response. His eyes shifted from Tamaki to you. “I suppose we could do something like that. Is that something you would be interested in, (y/n)?” 

“I haven’t been to Okinawa in years, so yes. But I’d have to talk with my parents first,” you replied, smiling; it was exciting to think about taking a trip with Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club. They’d all become your friends in the past few weeks and it would be good to get away from school and familial duties. Also, the prospect of alone time with Kyoya made your heart race a bit. 

Kyoya nodded. “Of course. We will also need to have discussions with our parents, but if we find out by this evening, I can make the arrangements in plenty of time.” 

“Wonderful!” Tamaki clapped his hands together gleefully. 

You looked to Kyoya and smiled, chuckling at Tamaki’s antics. Kyoya’s lips turned up slightly as well; perhaps he was looking forward to this trip as much as you were.


	11. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the next chapter! Took me long enough, right? ;P I've been preparing for a convention and ended up wearing three different cosplays for each day; super warm, but super fun! Anyways, I hope that all of you like the chapter! And from the bottom of my heart, thank you SO MUCH for continuing to read and be interested in my work. You guys really are amazing! <3

You pushed your mother’s wheelchair down the hallway of the hospital toward the exit. She’d been granted permission to leave by her doctor, so you’d asked your driver to take you to the hospital to pick her up. 

“I am so glad to be going home. I was starting to go stir-crazy in there,” she said, chuckling slightly. 

Nodding to a nurse who opened the door, you pushed your mother through the exit where your driver had parked the car. “You were barely in there for a day.” 

Your mother stood and you rushed to help her ease into the back seat. “Yes, but that’s one day longer than I wanted to be in the hospital.” She waved you away. “I’ve got this, dear.” 

Once you scooted in beside her, the driver started the fifteen-minute trip home. “Mom, the Host Club has invited me to go with them to Okinawa this weekend. Is that okay with you?” 

“Will there be any adults on this trip?” she asked in typical motherly fashion. 

You hummed in thought. “We never really talked about it. Let me ask Kyoya.” Taking your phone out of your bag, you sent a quick text to Kyoya asking about chaperones. 

Your mother patted your shoulder as you stared down at your phone, waiting for Kyoya to respond. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, sweetie. But it would make me feel so much better to know that an adult is there in case something happens.” 

“Right.” You smiled up at your mother, knowing that she was telling the truth. Though you were only 16, your mother practically treated you like an adult. She trusted that you would make the right decisions without pressure...unlike your father, of course. 

Your phone buzzed and you looked down to see that Kyoya had replied. Smiling, you went to the text. _Tell your mother not to worry; Fuyumi and her husband have volunteered to go with us._

"Judging by the smile on your face, I presume Kyoya responded," your mother said, chuckling. "What did he say, dear?"

You responded quickly with your thanks and a smiley face before looking to your mom again. "Fuyumi and her husband are going with us, apparently." 

Your mother smiled. "Wonderful. Now I don't have to worry." The smile faded within a few moments and her forehead creased. "You should probably let your father know as well." 

"Oh...right." You grimaced. "I'll tell him later when he inevitably calls for his daily report." 

_Bzzzz._ Your phone vibrated in your lap and you opened Kyoya's reply to your thanks, grinning from ear to ear. _Be sure to pack a nice dress. I'd like to take you to dinner while we're there._

You looked to your mom slyly. "Hey Mom, can we go dress shopping?" 

\----------

The next morning, you were all packed and ready for the trip with the Host Club. You would leave with the guys directly after school to get on the Ootori's private jet and fly to Okinawa. So you stopped by your mother's office to tell her goodbye. The door was slightly ajar as you walked up and you heard a male voice conversing with your mom. 

“Yes, that should be enough to sustain you for a year. Along with your family’s investments, of course.” _Sustain? Investments? What was your mother planning?_

You knocked on the door. “Mom? I’m leaving for school,” you said, stepping into the office. 

“Oh! Excuse me, Mr. Nakamura.” Your mother stood and reached out to take your hand, pulling you into her arms. “Are you all packed and ready to go on your trip?” 

Nodding, you tried to get a good look at this Mr. Nakamura. When your mother drew back, you saw that it was a middle-aged man wearing a dark blue, three-piece suit. He nodded to you. "Miss (l/n)." 

You inclined your head respectfully before looking up to your mom. "Who's this?" 

"Mr. Nakamura handles our finances. I was just checking on a few emergency funds with him." Your mother smiled at you. "Go on. You shouldn't be late for school." She pulled you into a hug and kissed your head. "I love you, dear. Have a fun time." 

\----------

The day passed by quickly and you found yourself on the Ootori plane beside Kyoya once school had ended. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"It's perfect, thank you." You smiled and looked out the window, eager to visit Okinawa again. It had been about ten years since you'd last been. "I'm excited to see Okinawa again." 

Kyoya hummed in agreement. "When were you last there?" 

You looked back at him. "It's been around ten years. I don't remember much, only that it was short and that I didn't want to go back home." 

"We visit at least once a year. I'd be happy to show you some of my favorite places." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and smiled down at you slightly. "Though we'll have a tough time escaping Tamaki and the others." 

You chuckled softly and briefly looked back at the rest of the group in the back of the plane. "I don't mind if they come. It'll make things more entertaining." 

"That's one word you could use." Kyoya turned his eyes back to his laptop. “As long as I am allowed one evening alone with you.” 

“I think we can agree on that.” You blushed and turned to look through the window again, smiling widely. 

Within the next hour and a half, the Ootori jet landed on a private airstrip in Okinawa. “Finally, we’re here!” Honey-senpai exclaimed as all of you exited the plane. 

The warm breeze blew your (h/c) hair lightly and you closed your eyes to inhale the salty sea air. "How lovely." You opened your eyes when you felt a hand wrap around yours. 

You were surprised to see that Honey-senpai had taken your hand in his; secretly, you'd hoped that Kyoya had made a move. But Honey was just so cute you had to smile. "Come on, (y/n)-chan! We're going to the limo!" You nodded and allowed the older boy to lead you to the limo parked just a few meters away from the jet. 

The ten of you piled into the limo, each person chattering excitedly. Except Kyoya. He sat quietly on your other side, jotting down something in his notebook. You noticed this and hesitantly placed a hand on his leg. "Are you all right, Kyoya?" 

He looked at your hand before his eyes met yours. "Yes. Just writing down some ideas for activities and places we can see." 

You started to lift your hand from his leg, thinking he was uncomfortable with it. But before you could do so, he placed his hand over yours. Blushing, you looked up at him. He smirked and squeezed your hand reassuringly; he didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t really necessary for him to. You just enjoyed the feeling of his skin on yours. And the fact that he never pulled his hand away made you believe he felt the same way. 

\----------

The ride to the Ootori's vacation home took about half an hour and by then you were ready to settle down for the evening. After some dinner, of course. 

Fuyumi escorted the group to the dining room where dinner had already been laid out. You took the seat next to Kyoya and placed the napkin over your lap. A maid lifted the cover from the plate to reveal a seafood pasta which looked and smelled delicious. “Thank you,” you said, smiling up at the timid-looking young woman. She bowed her head respectfully, a small smile on her trembling lips as she stepped back from the table. 

You looked over to see Kyoya looking at your curiously. “What?” you asked, face flushing. 

“You’re one of the only wealthy people I’ve seen who say “thank you” to the servants.” Kyoya picked up his silverware, chuckling. “You are an anomaly, (y/n).” 

You shrugged and took a bite of the pasta, savoring in the taste. “Servants are still people, too. They should be treated with respect just as much as you or I.” 

Kyoya’s smile widened. “I suppose you make a good point.” 

Over the next hour, you enjoyed both the meal and the company of your friends. It was interesting to watch Kyoya’s dynamic with Fuyumi; the two appeared to be close, though Fuyumi acted like the stereotypical older sister. Kyoya feigned irritation with her antics, but you could tell how much he cared for her. You thought it was really cute, to be honest. 

“Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?” Kyoya asked as everyone left the dinner table. 

You nodded. “That sounds lovely.” As you got up out of your chair, you looked up to see Fuyumi grinning at the two of you like a madman. She winked at you before Mr. Shido escorted her from the room. 

"Your sister is amusing," you chuckled, following Kyoya out of the dining room. 

He sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I'm glad you see her that way. She can be somewhat overbearing at times." 

The two of you strolled leisurely down the hallway and you found your eyes drawn to the family photographs lining the walls. You stopped in front of one with what looked like Kyoya as a child. He wore a green sweater vest, dress pants, and no glasses; his grey-brown eyes creased slightly to add to the happiest smile you’d seen on his face. 

“How old are you in this photo?” you asked, not taking your eyes from the sweet picture. 

“Six, I believe.” 

You smiled and looked up at him, expecting his usual look of disinterest. Instead, his steel eyes had a slightly misty look to them...was it the lighting? You’d never seen him get emotional before, so that had to be it. 

In a moment of daring, you placed your hand in the crook of his arm. Kyoya looked down at you and you smiled. “To the gardens?”

A small grin found its way back to his lips. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a oneshot for a contest on DeviantArt, but I've decided to continue it as a reader insert series. Let me know what you think! I'm currently in the process of planning out major plot points for this story, so be patient as I will post each new part a bit slowly. Thank you! <3


End file.
